Nadia Cullen
by TwIlIgHtLuVeR1994
Summary: this is the real story about a 4 yr old girl who is saved by the cullens after her parents are murdered by a vampire. all the cullens are in it and jake and seth. most jasper and alice
1. New life

Tears still fall from my eyes when ever I think about the most horrible night in my entire life. Yet it ended well. They were both killed by a vampire. The night they died I had been in my bed asleep. I had woken up to a scream and then my mother running into my room with tears running down her cheeks and blood on the side of her face. She slammed my door closed then ran to me and picked me up and ran to my window and opened it before shoving me out. The house was a one story. I looked back at her shocked. She screamed for me to run so I ran. I ran even though my leg hurt from my fall. I kept running not sure why. But my mother was scared and I knew there was something not right. So I ran as fast as I could into the forest that surrounded our home. I don't know how long I had been running but the only time I stopped was when my legs hurt so badly and were so numb from the cold that they collapsed underneath me and I fell to the cold hard leaf covered ground. I lay on the ground panting and whimpering from the pain in my chest. The moon was full and bright and I could see my breath. I was scared and was sure I was going to die. I curled my legs up to my chest and felt tears running down my cheeks. My breath shook as I sobbed into my knees. I was scared for my mother and I was ashamed of myself for leaving my mother. I heard a noise and opened my eyes to see glowing orbs above me. I stared in fright. I heard heavy breathing and hot breath tickling my ears and my hands shot up to cover them as I shut my eyes tightly and began to sing softly to myself. Then I heard heavy footsteps coming towards me and I opened my eyes to see there were four glowing orbs now. I whimpered and closed my eyes shut again.

"Go away! Go away!" I screamed over and over as tears poured down my cheeks. Suddenly I felt a hot hand on my forehead and I whimpered again. Then two hands gripped my hands covering my ears and pulled them away from them. I opened my eyes and looked up. A guy was knelt down next to me with a worried expression. Next to him was another guy. I was shocked and scared stiff. My heart I was sure had stopped beating. The guy kneeling looked up at the other and the guy nodded. The hands left my arms and went underneath my legs and back and he lifted me up into his arms. I screamed.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The guy whispered smoothing a hand across my forehead. I looked up at him into his eyes and somehow knew he was telling the truth. I whimpered but nodded. He smiled gently.

"What's your name?" He asked. I stared at him for a second before answering.

"Nadia." I said. He nodded and pulled me tight to his chest.

"Close your eyes." He whispered and I did as he said. Somehow, I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was on a bed in a dark room in a huge bed. I had no idea how I had gotten there. Then it all rushed back to me and I shook in fear. I jumped out of the bed and ran to a door and jerked it open. I found my self in a hallway that, like the room, I didn't recognize. Tears fell down my cheeks as I walked forward not sure what to do. Then I heard voices and I looked to my right of the hallway to see a staircase and I slowly made my way towards it. When I got to it I looked down to see four people standing in a room at the bottom of the stairs. There were three men and a woman. The woman had brown hair and one of the men had bronze hair. The other two men had dark hair. Then they all stopped talking and looked up at me all at the same time. My heart stopped and I took a step back and hit something hard. I swung around and stared up at a very tall very muscular guy. I screamed and turned around to see the other four behind me on the stairs. I fell to my knees in fright and tears poured down my face. I covered my face with my hands. Then I felt someone pick me up and hold me against that someone's chest. I whimpered and pulled back and looked up to see who it was. A woman was holding me. She had short dark hair and her face was full sympathy as she looked down at me and held me securely. There was something about her that made me feel safe so I wrapped my arms around her in a tight grip. I looked over her shoulder to see the huge guy and another guy that was smaller but still tall. There was another as well. She had long blonde hair. They all had a look of shock on their faces. But soon the blonde girl was smiling slightly. Then the girl holding me began walking down the stairs. I buried my head in her shoulder as we passed the other four. The girl sat down on a sofa and pulled me away

(Although I have no idea how she was able to loosen my tight grip around her) and looked into at me with a small smile.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"N-Nadia." My voice trembled and was higher than usual. She still smiled.

"I'm Alice." She said. Then she looked over my shoulder and I looked as well. All of the other people were standing at the bottom of the stairs. Some still is staring at me shocked. Then and blonde guy stepped out from the crowd and came forward to kneel down in front of me. He smiled softly and smoothed my hair from my forehead.

"I'm Jasper." He said. I looked back at Alice and she was smiling widely.

"Alice, Jasper?" The bronze haired guy said clearing his throat. I shrank back into Alice, slightly scared of the man. "Take her up to your room. Alice you can explain to Jasper while we explain it to Emmet and Rosalie." He finished. Alice nodded and stood up and walked towards the stairs again. Jasper followed. Once again I hid my face into Alice's shoulder when we passed the others. I felt Alice chuckle and I blushed. She carried me to a bedroom and turned on the light before walking to a brown leather sofa. Across the room there were two huge wooden doors. One was open to reveal a huge walk in closet with a small chandelier and a dressing table in the far back where there were bottles of perfume and make up and different things like that. I could see on one wall was a rack of different colored clothes. The same with the other side. The other door was closed and I was wondering if it was a bathroom. Jasper sat down next to me and Alice and looked at Alice with a curious expression. I looked back at Alice and saw her lips trembling slightly. I looked at Jasper again and his face looked shocked for a second before he looked at me sadly. Then I remembered my parents.

"I want to go home." I said in a trembling voice as tears sprang to my eyes. Alice looked at me with the same expression as Jasper and sighed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." She began in a soft voice. "But you can't." She finished. My heart was beating so hard in my ears and my stomach dropped.

"Why not?" I asked. Alice sighed and hugged me tight against her for a second before pushing me back and smoothing my hair out of my face.

"There was an accident tonight. And I'm sorry to say that your parents…" She stopped, she bit her lip. She looked over at Jasper with pleading eyes.

He reached over and pulled me onto his lap facing him.

"Your parents were killed." He said softly and slowly. I looked into his golden eyes in shock. My heart jumped into my throat and my stomach clenched so hard it hurt. I was too shocked to cry. Jasper and Alice watched me. It was a while before it sank in. when it finally did. Tears poured my eyes. Jasper pulled me against his chest and I cried harder than I had ever cried in my life.


	2. Not sure what to call this chapter

My tears stopped after a while but I still clung to Jasper tightly. He patted my back comfortingly as I sniffled and hiccupped. I pulled back from him and looked at Alice and Jasper not sure what to do. Alice stood up from the sofa and looked at Jasper for a second before looking at me with a slight smile.

"Why don't we get you cleaned up so you can get some rest?" She said. Since I didn't what to do, I just nodded. Jasper stood up with me in his arms and passed me over to Alice. She carried me to the closed door and opened it to reveal a huge bathroom. The floor was black stone and the walls looked like white marble. The shower was glass and the bathtub was black marble and the biggest bathtub I had ever seen. Alice sat me down on the cold floor and turned to start filling the tub with hot water and bubbles. I looked down at my feet. Seeing as how I had been in bed when my mother had come, I was barefoot and still in my pink nightgown. My feet were filthy and my nightdress had grass and dirt stains on it. I looked up and Alice moved over to me and helped me undress before setting me in the hot bath. I felt better in no time. The chill left my body but when the chill left and exhaustion took its place. After Alice had scrubbed me from head to toe she lifted me out of the water and wrapped me in a warm towel. I heard a noise and looked to the doorway where Jasper stood with a green T-shirt over his shoulder. He walked over to where we were by the tub and gave the shirt to Alice before she took the towel off and slipped the shirt over my head. The shirt was big on me and went down to my ankles. Alice frowned and bunched the extra room up in her hand and tied it in a knot.

"This will have to do until I go shopping tomorrow." She sighed. Jasper chuckled lightly and shook his head before picking me up and taking me back into the bedroom. The bed was turned down and Jasper carried me over to and lied me down in the middle before going over to the door and flicking the light switch off next to it. He walked back over to the bed and got in next to me. Alice came out of the bathroom and turned the light off and the room became pitch black. I got scared and felt Jasper's arms surround me and as I felt the bed shift as Alice got on my other side. She moved closer to me and grabbed my hand. And that's how I fell asleep that night with Jasper's arms around me as shield and Alice holding my hand and humming quietly to me.

I dreamed of my parent's death that night. I dreamed a man came into the house and ripped my parents apart. I was hiding in my parent's closet and the door was cracked open. I wanted to scream out for him to stop but I couldn't. After the man had finished with them, he turned to the closet with a sick smile as he made his way over to me and wrenched the door open. I jerked awake and found myself alone in the bed. The first rays of the sun came into the room through a crack in the heavy curtains hanging in a window. But it was still very dark. Before a tear could slide down my cheeks, the door opened and Jasper came into the room and quickly made his way to the bed and gathered me into his arms. I immediately felt calm again and I felt sleepy again.

" Where's Alice?" I asked sleepily. Jasper chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"She had to go out. She'll be back in a while. Go back to sleep and she will be here ok?" He said. I nodded and fell asleep instantly. When I next woke up Alice was lying next to me and Jasper was gone. I wrapped my arms around her and she laughed softly before sitting up with me in her arms.

"Are you hungry?" She asked. I hesitated before nodding shyly and she stood up with me in her arms and carried me to the door and walked out into the hallway. She walked down o flights of stairs before we reached a kitchen. Jasper sat at a table with two other people across from him. One was a man with blonde hair and the other had light brown hair. Jasper looked up when Alice walked and he smiled and stood up. Alice walked over to him and he took me into his arms. I hugged him and looked at the other people shyly. The man and woman were smiling softly.

"Nadia, this is my mother and father. Carlisle and Esme." He introduced. The woman, Esme, stood up and came over to me. She smiled wider and I smiled back blushing.

"She is adorable." Esme said softly. I buried my head into Jaspers chest and I felt him chuckle.

" Aw how cute." I heard another voice and looked up to see the brown haired girl and the blonde girl from the night before.

" And this is Rosalie," He indicated the blonde " and Bella." the Girls walked into the kitchen and behind them came the bronze haired man. He looked at Jasper puzzled for a few seconds before he shrugged and leaned against the doorframe.

( Ok if anyone has any ideas for this story let me know. please)


	3. Chapter three

"**What do you want to eat?" Alice asked. I looked around at them all and shrugged. I tightened my grip on Jasper's hand.**

"**I don't care." I answered. She smiled and nodded before turning to the refrigerator. I turned back to Jasper and he was frowning at the bronze haired guy who was shaking his head. Jasper shrugged and looked down at me and smiled.**

"**What's wrong?" He asked kissing the top of my head. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and he chuckled as he hugged me back. Then he pushed me back and began to try to untangle some of my hair with his fingers but only made it messier. I heard a sigh and me and Jasper looked over at Rosalie and Bella, who were still standing there against the counter, shaking their heads.**

"**What?" Jasper asked. Bella laughed and looked at Rosalie who nodded before both of them walked over to us and Rosalie picked me up off Jasper's lap. Jasper only sighed and smiled at me gently as I began to panic, not wanting to be taken away from him and out of sight from Alice.**

"**Go with them so they can get you dressed. Then you can come back and eat. Ok?" He said. I hesitated before nodding and Rosalie turned and began to walk out of the kitchen but the huge muscle guy from the night before blocked our path. I looked at Rosalie who looked at him with a bright smile. He smiled at her before looking down at me. His smile grew softer when he looked at me.**

"**Hey." He said. I smiled back and whispered a hello back. He chuckled lightly and moved aside so Rosalie could pass. Bella and Rosalie took me up to another room where shopping bags littered the huge bed. She set me down on the bed and opened one of the bags and pulled children's clothes. She laid aside a pair of dark blue jeans and went through another bag and pulled a purple t-shirt that had small flower prints on it. Then she pulled out a pair of white socks and lied them down next to the outfit. Rosalie turned to me and smiled.**

"**Do you like those?" She asked. I nodded and her smile grew even bigger. She knelt down in front of me and lifted the t-shirt Jasper had given me the night before over my head. Then she stood me up and put some under clothes on me before adding the jeans and t-shirt. Then she stood up and swung me into her arms and walked over to a dresser with a mirror and set me down on the high stool in front of it. Then she backed up and Bella took over. Bella smiled at me and opened a drawer and pulled out a bunch of different colored elastic bands and held her hands out to me.**

"**Which color would you like?" She asked. **

"**Purple." I said and she picked out some of the purple ones before putting the other's back in the drawer. The she opened another drawer and pulled out a brush and began to brush out the knots. She put my hair into a French braid and she and Rosalie backed up and studied me with approving smiles. Then Bella picked me up and kissed my forehead before she turned to the door and carried me back down to the kitchen where Alice sat a bowl of oatmeal and a plate of sliced strawberry's and banana's on the kitchen table and Bella set me down on the chair at the table. Jasper sat down next to me as I ate and two more guys walked into the room. How many people lived in this house?! I heard a laugh behind me and looked over to see the bronze haired guy standing there again watching with Bella holding his hand.**

"**This is Jacob and Seth." Jasper said. I looked at Seth, who smiled at me. Jacob smiled as well before walking over to the refrigerator and opened it and looked at its contents. The bronze haired guy rolled his eyes and smiled at Bella. Then he looked at Jasper and Jasper nodded his head before he stood up and knelt down in front of me.**

"**Nadia?" He said softly taking my hands and smiling. I got nervous. His voice sounded strange.**

"**Yes?" I squeaked. He chuckled and then all the people in the house walked into the room and watched me with a strange look.**

"**Would you like to stay here with us?" He asked. I stared at him with wide eyes in shock. The night before my parents had died and I had just met these people and they were asking me to live with them? I liked them but I didn't know them. But I found myself nodding and Jasper smiled and stood. He pulled me up into his arms as Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Esme came over with wide smiles on their faces. Alice took me out of Jasper's arms and hugged so tight I couldn't breath.**

"**Alice!" I heard the bronze haired guy say in panic. Alice loosened her grip but still smiled.**

"**Edward I am **_**not**_** going to hurt her." She hissed. Edward, the guy I'd been calling bronze haired guy, sighed and shook his head as Bella walked over to him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and took her hand in his.**

"**This will be fun!" Alice squealed as she passed me on to Rosalie, who stood next to the big guy. I later found out his name was Emmet. I heard a voice clear and everyone in the room turned to look at Carlisle, who had a very serious expression.**

"**Take Nadia upstairs for a few minutes." Carlisle said. Rosalie nodded and she and the other girl's took me back upstairs to Jasper and Alice's room. Once there, all the girl's began to chat about how they needed to go shopping to get me more clothes and a bed and toys and stuff that kid's my age needed. They planned to go that day and were saying they were going to take me. At that time I wanted to, thinking it would be fun. Stupid little kid I was back then. They all got ready and picked me up and carried me downstairs where all the men were sitting in the living room in a serious discussion. **

"**We are all going shopping." Alice said passing them with me in her arms. They must have thought I couldn't walk or something. They all nodded and soon we were in a black car and a few minutes after that we were at a mall. It took three hours to pick out a bed and dresser. Then another hour and a half to pick out a toy chest and a small table and chair to play with. Then they took me to a toy store where they let me pick out stuffed animals and things and that took two hours. Four hours it took us for Alice to dress me up to see what looked cute on me. Finally we got home and I when we got in the house and I saw Jasper coming down the stairs.**

"**Jasper!" I screamed in relief and struggled against Alice. She put me down and I ran to Jasper. He picked me up and looked at me in surprise.**

"**What did you do to her?" He asked. Alice laughed.**

"**Just went shopping." She explained coming towards us. I cringed and held on to Jasper and he laughed.**

"**Poor child." He said. Alice slapped him playfully on the arm and grinned.**

"**She looks exhausted." Jasper said turning to the stairs.**

"**Where are you going with her?" Bella asked.**

"**I'm putting her to bed." He said.**

"**Where is everyone else?" Rosalie asked walking into the house with her arms full of bags.**

"**They went out." He answered going up the stairs. He put me down in the bed I had slept in the night before. He kissed my forehead when he lied down next to me again. I fell asleep within minutes.**

**I had the same nightmare as the night before and woke up screaming. Jasper had me in his arms immediately and whispered to me until my sobs stopped. **


	4. Sick and alone with the guys

"Please come with us Nadia." Alice asked from the doorway where she had two huge suitcases. It had been three months since the night of my parent's death and I was adopted by the Cullen's. The week after I had been with them another girl had shown up. Her name was Renesmee. She was as nice as all of them. She had been gone on some sort of trip when I had come along. Now the women were all going on a vacation to NYC on a week shopping vacation. Alice was trying to get me to go with them. They had given me a choice to go if I wanted to or stay. Of course I'd chosen to stay home with Emmet, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Jacob and Seth. I was in the guy's game room in the basement sitting in Jasper's lap watching Emmet playing some PS2 game while Edward sat on the sofa reading and Seth and Jacob playing cards. I shook my head without looking at her. Jasper chuckled and Emmet looked over at us with a grin.

"Please?" Alice asked.

"Give it up Alice. She doesn't want to so just leave her alone." Edward said without looking up from his book and turning a page. I looked at Alice and she looked around at all the guys with a weird look.

"Ok then. We are leaving now." All the guys stood up to go say goodbye to the women. Carlisle was already up there with his arms around Esme's shoulders. A few minutes later, after Edward kissed Bella, Emmet kissed Rosalie, Jasper handed me over to Esme so he could kiss Alice, and Edward hugged Renesmee, they all left and Jacob and Seth left to go somewhere and the rest of the guys went back down to the basement. I was sitting on Jasper's lap with while he read a book to me when I felt it coming. My stomach began to hurt and it kept getting worse.

"Jasper?" I grunted. He stopped reading and turned me around so I was looking up at him. The movement made me even sicker. Then Jasper's phone rang and reached for and answered. He frowned.

"What do you mean the cleaning supplies are in the hall closet?" He said confused. Emmet looked back at Jasper and Edward stopped reading and looked up. Jasper sighed and shut his phone.

"Who was that?" Emmet asked.

"Alice. She said the cleaning supplies were in the hall closet then hung up." He said with a shrug. Then he turned back to me.

"What is it Nadia?" He asked. I opened my mouth to answer but it wasn't word's that came out.

Jasper gasped when I threw up all over him. It was quiet for a while before Emmet's booming laughter filled the room. I looked up at Jasper with tears in my eyes. His face was shocked for a few minutes before it softened and he stood with me in his arms still.

"Are you ok Nadia?" He asked. I nodded and he carried me up the stairs where Carlisle was coming down. His eyes widened when he saw Jasper and I.

"What happened?!" He asked.

"She's sick." Jasper explained. "I'm going to go clean her up." Jasper explained and Carlisle led the way up to a hall bathroom and began to fill the tub. Jasper set me down and left to go get me a clean change of clothes. They both got me clean and took me back down to the living room where Jasper put me down on the couch and put a blanket on me.

"Carlisle! She threw up again!" Emmet yelled from beside me. Jasper and Edward were out getting food for me, Carlisle was in his office working and Emmet was attempting to help me. Carlisle came down the stairs shaking his head and frowning.

"Emmet. You are supposed to be looking out for her while she's sick until Jasper and Edward gets home. Not calling for me every time she vomit's." He said.

"Yes I know but what am I supposed to do when she pukes all over herself instead of the bucket?!" Emmet asked annoyed.

"You pick her up and take her to the bathroom and give her a bath. Then you put clean clothes on her." Carlisle explained slowly. "Honestly it's not that complicated."

"Not do I have to watch but I have to bathe as well?" Emmet asked in shock. Carlisle looked at him with a raised brow.

"While the women are gone, all of us, including you Emmet, are going to help with her. Baths go along with it." Carlisle said turning and walking back up the stairs to his office. Emmet sighed and knelt down next me where I had been laying on the couch watching them. Emmet smiled slightly and slipped his arms under me to pick me up and carry me upstairs. He started the bath and helped me undress. It took a while for him to help me. He just knelt there by the tub with a look of fear. Then he picked up the shampoo and began. I couldn't help giggling at his effort to wash me without making faces. When he saw he was making me laugh he began making faces just to make me laugh. It was fun. Then he noticed the water was getting cold and he lifted me out and wrapped a fluffy towel around me and picked me up and carried me to my room. Emmet sat me down on my bed and went over to my dresser and looked inside the drawer with a frown. Then he took out a pink nightgown, a blue tank top shirt with a green trim with shorts, and a purple t-shirt with purple pants with lighter colored purple hearts. He brought them over to me and laid them next to me.

"Which one do you want to wear?" He asked. I pointed to the pink dress and he gathered the others up and put them back in the drawer. Then went to another drawer and pulled out the underwear. This he hesitated before picking a pair out. I'd laughed again and he glared at me playfully. Finally, I was dressed and he carried me downstairs with me on his back.

"You need to take a nap." He said putting me down on a chair, the couch and floor were kind of messy at that point.

"I'm going to go get some stuff to clean this up. Then you're going to take a nap." He said. He came back with gloves and a bucket. He groaned as he knelt down and I laughed again. He smiled as he finished cleaning up my mess. When he was finished he put the cleaning stuff away and then took me upstairs to my room and put me in bed. Then he sat down on the bed next to me and smoothed my hair away from my face.

"Ok Nadia. Sleep off the sickness so I don't have to go through that again." He said. I grinned and he leaned down and kissed my forehead. I sat up and pointed to the corner of the room where my stuffed animals were. He looked over and stood up.

"Which one do you want?" He asked.

"The bear." I said. He brought it over to me and lay down next to me.

The next time I woke up Jasper and Edward were standing in the doorway of my room and Jasper had a glass in his hand. He smiled when I woke up and walked over to me and sat down on the bed. Edward came over and sat down on the end. Emmet still lay beside me and he sat up.

"What happened downstairs?" Edward asked. Emmet smiled.

"She missed." He said simply. Edward made a face and Jasper chuckled.

"Glad it was you and not me." Edward said. Jasper smirked.

"She isn't better yet Edward." He said handing me the glass of Ginger ails. He put his hand on my forehead and shook his head.

"She has a fever." He said.

"Carlisle said it was just a twenty-four hour bug. She should be better tomorrow." Emmet said.

"Where is he anyway?" Jasper asked.

"Hospital." Emmet answered. Jasper nodded and smiled at me as I looked from Emmet to Jasper as they talked. He laughed.

"How are you feeling sweet heart?" He asked. I shrugged. My stomach was feeling a little better.

"Hungry." I said. They all chuckled.

"Can she eat anything while she's sick?" Emmet asked. Edward and Jasper shrugged.

"Maybe something soothing like broth or something." Edward said. They all stood up and Edward carried me downstairs with my drink. Jasper and Emmet went into the kitchen pantry and looked through the shelf that held the soup.

"Which do you want Nadia. Chicken soup or tomato?" Jasper asked.

"Chicken." I answered. In a few minutes it was done and Emmet set the bowl in front of me and I ate quickly.

"Careful Nadia you'll make yourself sick." Edward cautioned. I slowed down and they chuckled again.

"Why do you all always laugh at me?" I asked. Again, they laughed.

"Because you're so cute and funny." Edward explained. I shook my head and went back to my soup. When I was finished they took me down to the basement and let me pick out a movie to watch and we all sat together and I fell asleep on top of them. Edward sat on one side of the sofa with Jasper on the other. Emmet sat in the middle. They sat them way so my head was on Edward's lap, my feet in Jasper's and the rest in Emmet's. I love my brother's!

(Ok I need someone to give an idea. I don't know how they are going to tell her their all vampire's and werewolves. Also, I was thinking about, when she got older, if Seth would be her love. What do u think?)


	5. The man from my dream

"When Alice get's home can I kill her?" Edward asked from the floor where he was cleaning up the last hint of my sickness.

"No." Jasper answered. Edward rolled his eyes and sighed before going back to cleaning.

"How are you feeling Nadia?" Jasper asked.

"Better. I don't want to be sick anymore." I answered pouting. Emmet, who was sitting next to me on the couch in the basement, laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"I think the worst is over sweet heart." He said. I sighed and Emmet wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up into his lap where he began tickling me.

"Emmet!!" I screamed through my laughter. He stopped after a minute and laughed with me.

"What are going to do while their gone anyway?" Edward asked standing up with the bucket of bleach. Jasper shrugged.

"We need to keep Nadia in for a while because she's still weak from the stomach virus." Carlisle said coming into the room.

"I have to go to the hospital for a while. I don't know when I'll be back so have fun with Nadia." He said as he walked over to the couch and picked me up and hugged me. He kissed my cheek and blew a raspberry on it and I laughed.

"Goodbye sweet heart." He said with a chuckle. He waved at the rest of the guys and left. Fifteen minutes after he left, Jacob and Seth came. I ran to them and Seth swung me up into his arms and tickled me.

"Hey." He said as he tickled me. When he was done tickling me he kissed my cheek and I reached over to Jacob. He laughed and pulled me into his arms.

"Where have you been?" I asked frowning. There smiles fell a little.

"We went to visit my family." Jacob answered.

"You think you're ready to eat something now?" Emmet asked coming down the stairs. I nodded and everyone followed him into the kitchen. Jacob swung me over his shoulder and followed.

"Ok what do you want tonight?" Emmet asked opening up the refrigerator. I thought for a second.

"Cookies and ice cream." I answered with a grin. Emmet shut the door and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Jacob and Seth laughed as Edward and Jasper walked into the kitchen.

"Do you have any idea what Bella and the others would do if we fed you cookies and ice creams all week while their gone?" Edward asked leaning against the counter.

"They don't have to know." I said frowning. They all laughed at me and I smiled.

"How about a sandwich?" Jasper asked. I frowned.

"You can have ice cream after the sandwich." Edward put in and I nodded ok. So they started making me my food while Emmet, Seth, And Jacob played with me. After I ate, I jumped down from my chair and tried to run to the basement but Emmet's arm came out and caught me.

"Nope." He said. I looked up at him with my lip sticking out. That look always got to him.

"Emmet stays strong. Do not give in to that look no matter how cute it is." Edward said with a smirk as he knelt down to my level.

"You need to go to bed." He said to me. I pouted and crossed my arms. He stuck his lip out like me and we stayed like that for a second before he laughed and picked me up over his shoulder. I squealed and giggled as he took me upstairs to the bathroom so he could give me my bath. After the bath he took me into my room and dressed me in my nightclothes and tucked me in. all the guys came in to say goodnight and they left but Jasper stayed with me.

"Nadia?" He said. I looked at him curiously.

"Tomorrow Edward, Emmet and I are going away for the day." He said. I looked at him for a second.

"Why?" I asked.

"We have something to do." He answered.

"What?"

"We need to go out to get something."

"What?" I asked again. He sighed.

"Something that a little girl like you doesn't need to worry about." He answered.

"Can I go with you?" I asked. His eyes widened in horror.

"No!" He almost yelled. I shrank back in my bed. His face softened and he pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry sweet heart. But you can't come with us." he said kissing the top of my head. I snuggled into his chest.

"We won't be here in the morning when you wake up. We might be back before you go to bed tomorrow night." He said. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Don't cry sweet heart." he said kissing my cheek and using his thumb to wipe a tear away from my cheek.

"Jacob and Seth are going to stay with you." He said. I pushed back from him and grinned. He smiled.

"You're going to have fun with them." He said smoothing my hair from my forehead. I nodded and he lay me back down and covered me up again.

The next morning I woke up and remembered that Edward, Emmet and Jasper were gone until tonight and I cried. Jacob came into my room and walked right over to me pulling me into his arms.

"It's ok Nadia." He whispered to me. My tears stopped soon and Jacob kissed the top of my head.

"Ok we need to get you dressed." He said standing up and moving me to sit on his hip and walked over to my dresser.

"What do you want to wear?" I giggled at this. I had figured out that whenever one of the guys dressed me and asked what I wanted to wear was because they didn't know what to put on that would match. I pointed at a pink t-shirt with butterflies and blue jean shorts. Then he brushed my hair out and took me downstairs where Seth was sitting at the table eating an apple. I went over to him and he pulled me up onto his lap and hugged me.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Seth asked. I shrugged.

"How about... Pancakes?" Jacob asked. I nodded in excitement. They both chuckled and Jacob set to making me my pancakes. When they were done we all sat down and they ate with me. That's when I realized something. Never, in the months I had been living with the Cullen's, had anyone in this family beside me and Jacob and Seth had eaten. I pointed this out to them and they looked at me shocked. I shrank back in my seat. Just then the phone rang and they both jumped up from the table to answer it. Jacob grabbed the phone and Seth tried to grab it from him and they fought over for a minute before Jacob had it up to his ear and said hello to whoever it was on the other end. Seth was staring at me nervously. I shrugged and went back to eating. By the time Jacob was done talking on the phone, I had finished my pancakes and forgotten about what I had asked.

"Now what do you want to do?" Jacob asked kneeling down next to my chair so he was at eye level. I thought for a second before smiling.

"Hide and seek?" I asked. Jacob smiled and patted my knee.

"Ok." He stood up straight before swinging me over his shoulder and marching to the living room with Seth right behind us. He set me and knelt down to me.

"You hide and I and Seth will go look for you. Ok?" he said. I nodded he closed his eyes and began counting. That whole day we played hide and seek and it went by quickly. Jacob and Seth fixed dinner around seven that night so it left me two hours until I had to get ready for bed. So they took me down to the basement and let me pick out a movie to watch. I fell asleep before it was finished; I was worn out from running and playing whole day. When I woke Jacob had me in his arms shaking me gently so I would wake. He grinned at me.

"Come on sweet heart. We need to get you ready for bed." He said gently as he sat me down on my bed. Seth walked over to my dresser and pulled my pink nightgown and brought over to me. Jacob left the room as Seth undressed me and pulled the dress over my head. Jacob came back with my stuffed bear and I grinned as he handed it to me before he pulled my covers up to my chin and kissed my forehead. Seth kissed my forehead and ruffled my hair before saying goodnight and he and Jacob left my room. It wasn't long before I fell asleep. But it wasn't long before I woke up screaming. I hadn't had the dream in so long. It was worse this time. I didn't wake up. And the man had killed me. Then I was walking through a grave yard and there was an open coffin. And inside the coffin was my bloody body. I woke soaked in sweat with tears streaming down my face. Jacob and Seth ran into the room and I wouldn't let them leave. That's how Jasper, Edward, and Emmet found us. I squealed and jumped up from the bed into Edwards, he was the closest, arms. He chuckled and hugged me tightly.

"Well hello!" He said kissing my forehead. I giggled in response. I climbed over his shoulder to Emmet and he laughed as he caught me.

"Hey! We missed you." He said tickling me. I laughed and he passed me on to Jasper. He took me and smiled down at me.

"Did you have?" He asked I nodded and began to tell them about us playing hide and seek all day. They laughed at my stories.

"We were thinking of taking you out today. What do you think?" Edward asked. I squealed again and they laughed.

"Ok then, we will go downstairs and get you something to eat then get you ready to go. Carlisle has the day off so he's going to come with us." Emmet said as we all went down to the kitchen. An hour later we all got into Edward's and Carlisle's car and went to the mall. Emmet wanted to go to a game store and Carlisle needed something at a clothing store. They said after that they would take me to the toy store and by me something. The clothing store was boring. The game store was more exciting but it wasn't where I wanted to be. I was standing behind them as Emmet and Jasper argued over a stupid game. First they were doing it to make me laugh. Then it turned serious. Edward and the others have split up. Everyone wanted to be somewhere else. I had wanted to stay with Emmet and Jasper. It was boring standing there while they argued so I strayed away from them to another part of the store. That's when I saw him. He was tall and very scary. His eyes were red and he was staring at me. I turned to go back to Emmet and Jasper but I didn't see them. I walked forward, but he was all of a sudden in front of me. He knelt down and I took a step back.

"Hello." He said. His voice was low and silky smooth.

"I'm Alexander." He introduced himself. I took another step back. My heart was thumping so hard it hurt.

"What's your name?" He asked. For some reason I do not know, I answered him.

"Nadia." my voice was high and squeaky. He smiled wider. Showing straight white teeth. I swallowed. Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed my arm. It hurt so bad tears came to my eyes.

"Well, Nadia. You're coming with me." He said. And with that, he grabbed me around the waist and we were standing in the parking lot. Alexander opened the door to a black car and threw me in. I felt my wrist pop and it hurt. I screamed in pain as Alexander got in the passenger seat. That's when I realized something. This was the man in my dreams.


	6. horror and being saved

"My God can you not shut up?!" Alexander screamed back at me. I had been crying ever since he had drove away from the mall two hours before. I was scared and my wrist hurt. It was purple and pointed at a weird angle. Broken. So I was crying and couldn't stop and it was really getting him aggravated. Suddenly the car stopped. The sudden stop made me slide off the leather seat into the floor. He leaned over the seat to look at me. His face was scary. He grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me up so I was looking right into his face.

"If you don't stop crying, I will kill you sooner." He sneered. I whimpered and he slapped my face hard. Then he dropped me and I landed on my wrist making me scream in pain. I curled up on the floor, clutching my wrist to my chest and cried silently. I fell asleep, although in the situation I was in I don't how, and when I woke up it was because Alexander had grabbed me by the hair and yanked me out of the car. I felt my neck popping and I cried out in pain. He swung me around like a rag doll. My eyes were closed from the pain in my neck. He dropped me onto a hard surface and I opened my eyes and saw I was in a house. Alexander stood over me with his arms crossed, smiling that smile that made me cringe in fear. He knelt down next to me on the floor.

"Aw. Don't cry." He said putting his hand on my shoulder. I shook with fear as I stared wide eyed into his red eyes.

"It won't hurt that bad." He swiped a piece of hair from my forehead.

"Just a sting when I first bite. Then the burning of the venom. Then, of course, the part of sucking your blood out. But it won't last more than a minute or two." He smirked when I gasped.

"Maybe, if I like you before then of course, I might turn you into one of us." He added laughing softly. Tears formed in my eyes. I didn't know what he was talking about.

"What's the matter baby?" He asked putting on a fake sympathy face.

"You miss your "Family"." He asked sarcastically. I nodded slightly. He smirked again.

"It really doesn't matter that I took you." Alexander was really making me confused.

"You see… they were going to do it anyway."

"Do what?" I surprised myself by asking. He laughed again.

"Turn you."

"Into what?" My voice shook. He stood up and threw his head back laughing.

"Into a vampire of course." He said. My stomach dropped. I knew what vampire's were. They were bad people that killed people for their blood.

"They are vampires anyway." He added kneeling back down.

"Have you ever seen how vampires kill?" He whispered. I shook my head and he laughed again.

"Then I will show you." He said grabbing me around the waist and sitting me on his hip. The next second we were in a pitch black room. He set me down on a chair and I felt my hands being tied to the arms of the chair. Then a TV came on ten inches from my face. I gasped when I saw my mother and father's faces right in front of me. They sat in wooden chairs. Tied to them just like me. My father had blood on one side of his face. His eyes were full of fear. Tears were rolling down my mother's face. Then Alexander came into the picture with a smile on his face. He went to my mother and turned her chair to face the camera that he was using to video tape them. Then he went behind my mother and bit her. I don't think I should describe what I saw. By the end of the tape I was sobbing so hard I couldn't breathe. The TV went off and a light came on. Alexander stood right in front of me with a smirk. I gasped when I saw pictures all over the wall of other people that had the same thing done to them that HE had done to my parents.

"That is how vampires kill. That's what the Cullen's are going to do to you." He said with another fake sympathy look. He turned and went to the stairs he had come down on.

"I'll leave you here until we are ready for you." He said with a small smile and another laugh that dripped with venom. I cried until I had no tears left. I was so exhausted from all the crying. And I was afraid to open my eyes. Alexander had left the light on and I knew if I opened them, the pictures would be there in front of me. I fell into a deep sleep. In my dreams, it was the tape going over and over again.

Alexander woke me up a while later by slapping me.

"Jason said not to kill you. But he didn't say anything about having a taste. He said pulling a dagger out from behind his back. He brought it to my arm and sliced it from my elbow down. I screamed in pain. He laughed at my screaming and, it seemed like hours later, he pulled the dagger away and watched the blood flow from the wound. Then he licked away some of it. I screamed in fear and in pain. My vision blurred. I was fainting. Before I was out, I heard a huge bang and Alexander leaped up from my side and looked over at the door that had just been blown off its hinges. The last thing I saw was Jasper and Emmet slamming Alexander down on the floor. And Edward kneeling down in front of me with a look of fear and panic.

"Nadia!" I heard him whisper in frantically. I remember thinking that they were vampires. And that they could kill me. But then I knew it wasn't true. They had come to rescue me. They wouldn't hurt me.

The next time I woke up, I was in a car with my head in Jasper's lap. My arm stung horribly. I looked up at Edwards face. He smiled slightly. Worry in his eyes.

" Are you ok sweety?" He asked. I shook my head and he kissed my forehead and cradled me in his arms.

" We're going home, Nadia." He whispered. " You'll be ok soon." I felt myself falling asleep again and I pressed my face into his chest. No. they wouldn't hurt me.


	7. Chapter seven

When I woke up the next time, I was in my bed with my right arm wrapped in a white bandage and my left in a cast.

"How are you feeling?" I heard a voice and turned my head to see Jasper, Carlisle, Emmet, Edward. My face broke into a huge grin and I tried to get up to get them but my bandages were making it really difficult. They all jumped up and Jasper held me down.

"Don't move sweetie. We will come to you" Carlisle said with a chuckle. I sat back down and they all took turns kissing my head and hugging me as gently as they could. Carlisle's face turned sober.

"Would you boy's leave for a few minutes?" He asked. They all nodded and left the room, each kissing me on the forehead one last time. Carlisle sat back down on the bed and put his hand on my knee. I knew what he was going to say.

"I know that you know what we are now." He said in a soft voice. I looked down at my covers and tears formed in my eyes.

"Please know that we are not going to hurt you." His voice was sad and it made me even sadder.

"We are not going to turn you. We love you." I looked up at him with tears coming down my cheeks.

"I know." I said. He got up and some how very carefully picked me up in his arms without hurting me further and sat my on his lap. I cried into his shirt. I told him what Alexander showed me and told him that Alexander said that's what he was going to do to me and that he said that's what THEY were going to do to me.

"Oh Nadia! I'm so sorry." He whispered to me. He pushed me back gently to look into my eyes with his sad golden ones.

"I promise you we are not going to hurt you." He said.

"I know daddy." I whispered to him. I hiccupped and he pulled me close again. I cried again for a while as my father held me. Then he pushed me back again.

"Mommy and the girl's are coming home tonight." He said. I felt better at that news and I even was able to grin.

"We're going to put you down in the basement for a while until you get better. That way you can watch movies." He said. I smiled and he chuckled. Then Carlisle stood up and carried me to the door. It opened and when we came out I saw all the guys standing in the hallway.

"Emmet, get her some of her blankets and pillows and bring them to the basement." He said softly. Emmet walked passed us and went into my bedroom as Carlisle took me down to the basement with everyone else following. When I was all set, Carlisle gave me some medicine to stop the pain in both arms. It made me sleepy and I fell asleep. When I woke up again it was because I heard screaming upstairs. My first thought was that it was Alexander coming. Then Alice, followed by Esme, Bella, Rosalie, and Rensemee, came running down the stairs.

"Nadia!" Alice screamed coming over to me but stopping, not sure where she could touch me without it hurting. So she settled on kneeling down beside me next to the sofa.

"Oh. Poor baby." She said softly smoothing a hand across my forehead. Carlisle and the other's came down. It was getting really crowded down there. The girls asked questions and I answered them. Then Carlisle told them that I needed to rest and there shouldn't be so many people in the room. So they all left. After all the girls said goodnight to me and Carlisle gave me another pill, Jasper and Alice sat down on the floor next to me and I fell asleep.

I was in a bad mood the next few weeks. I was in pain and they wouldn't let me off the couch. If I got off the couch it was so somebody could bathe me or take me to the bathroom. One day I was alone with Edward, the other's had gone hunting, and I was really tired of sitting on the stupid couch. Edward came down from getting me something to eat to see me trying to get off the couch. My broken wrist was in a green cast and really wasn't as serious as they were making it. The arm that had gotten cut was in a sling and I could walk around if I wanted to. Carlisle had said I could. But the women had said no. that wouldn't get up until I was better. And they had made threats to the other guys so they agreed with the women. Traitors!

"Nadia Cullen." Edward said in a warning tone. I sighed and leaned back against the ten pillows' Rosalie had insisted on me sit against. I folded my arms and frowned up at him.

"I know, I know." Edward sighed setting the bowl of soup down on a table and knelt down next to me.

"Please?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"You know what they would do to me and what they would say to you." He said shaking his head with a shudder. I giggled. He smiled and picked up the bowl of soup again and a spoon. I frowned at it. He dipped the spoon into the soup and held it up to me. I pressed my lips together tightly.

"Nadia open your mouth." He sighed rolling his eyes. I shook my head and he looked at me sternly. I shook my head again. He sighed.

"Fine." Edward grinned and grabbed his phone from the table and flipped it open and looked at me.

"I'll call THEM." He said with an evil gleam in his eyes. I gasped and opened my mouth as wide as I could. He laughed and picked up the soup again.

"I know now what will make you do things I want you to do." He said cheerfully. I glared at him and he glared back at me playfully.

"When can I get up?" I whined.

"When your better." He answered. I groaned and he laughed again. After he fed me he stood up to take my dishes back upstairs. He turned to me with a stern look.

"Do. Not. Get. Up." He said. I sighed and he left with another laugh. I threw the covers off and stood up. I sighed in relief. My legs were stiff. I walked to the stairs and began climbing them. I got to the top and almost made it to the stairs when I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my waist and pick me up. I screamed.

"Nadia what did I tell you?" Edward asked. I sighed.

"Don't get up." I answered. He nodded, humor coming to his golden eyes.

"But I don't want to sit down there!" I whined. He sighed and turned to the basement door.

"I know." He said sympathetically.


	8. lost and attitude

"Ok, Nadia." Jasper knelt down to my level. It had been a week since my cast had finally come off and I didn't need the sling anymore. We were at the mall again. I was with Emmet, Edward and Jasper again in the game store. It was either this or let Alice, Bella and Rosalie dress me up in clothes.

"Stay in our sight ok?" He said I nodded and held his hand. He smiled and stood back up. Emmet, Jasper and Edward all got in an argument again. I stood next to them still holding Jasper's hand. Emmet backed up and knocked something off a shelf and Jasper let my hand go to catch it. He didn't take it back when he and Edward began arguing again with Emmet. That's when I saw something shiny. It was just outside the store. It was really close to where they were. So, like every little girl my age that something like that and wanted a closer, I took a step forward to go look at it. I made it to the jewelry cart. The small gold locket hung right above my head. I reached up to touch it. Then the cart began moving. I don't know why I did it, but I followed it. Then I realized that I had done it again. I had left Jasper and the others. My heart beat harder in fear. I turned around but didn't see the game store where they were. I tried to back where I had come but I only got even more lost. I was now in a food court. I saw a cluster of potted plants and ran to them. I knelt down behind them. Maybe no one would see me. I pulled my knees up to my chest and sat there. My imagination began to go wild. Thinking that they had left me. Tears filled my eyes at this thought and I buried my head in my knees.

"Nadia!" I heard a relieved shout. I looked up and saw Emmet running towards me. He got to the plants and I ran out and he picked me up and hugged me tightly.

"We told you to stay with us!" He said pushing me away to look into my face. His face was angry now. I felt a little frightened. None of them had ever been mad at me. I shrank back.

"Where did you go?" He asked. I shrugged. He sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"I found her." He said. Then he hung up and put it back in his pocket. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he sighed. I closed my eyes against the tears that burned the inside of them.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. Just... don't do it again." Emmet said kissing the top of my head and tightening his grip around me.

"You just caused Alice to attack Jasper in the middle of the game store." Emmet said with a chuckle.

"I'd just like to warn you. Alice and Rosalie were really scared and now the are really mad." Emmet said with a sigh. I cringed and he chuckled.

"I'm sorry." I sniffed. He rubbed my back.

"I know. You're a little girl. You're supposed to run off every now and then." I sighed as he talked. He carried me out to the parking lot where the rest of them were standing outside the cars. Rosalie, Alice and Bella ran to us and grabbed me from Emmet's arms.

"Why did you leave them?" "Are you ok!" "Don't ever do that again!" They asked at the same time. Tears came to my eyes again. They were all mad at me and none off them had ever been mad at me. Edward and Jasper were right behind them. Jasper grabbed me out of Rosalie's arms and pulled tightly against him.

"I'm sorry I let go of your hand!" He groaned in a pained voice. I sniffed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Where did you go?" Edward asked from behind.

"T-there was a-a-a necklace and I just w-wanted t-to see I-it." I sobbed.

"If you wanted to go look at it then why didn't you ask one of them?" Rosalie asked pointing at the guys. I shrugged.

"Please don't do it again." Bella said. I nodded and buried me head in Jasper's neck.

"Let's go home." Jasper sighed. Everyone nodded and we all got in the cars and left for home again.

Later on that night everyone was going on a hunting trip except me. I was tired of them leaving me behind with Jacob and or Seth. Tonight it was Seth. Jacob was going with Renesmee.

"No!" I screamed wrapping my arms around Carlisle's leg. He sighed and pulled me up into his arms.

"Please don't go." I whimpered. He sighed.

"Nadia we have to." He said pushing me back to look me in the face. I jutted my lip out and let a tear fall.

"No." He said. I frowned.

"Can I go with you?" I asked. He sighed again.

"We have been over this every time. No you cannot go with us." He said in a stern voice. I began to get mad and pushed away from him. He put me down and I ran to Emmet. He picked me up like I had expected him to.

"Emmet?" I asked sticking my lip out. He shook his head. I struggled from him and he sat me down on the floor and I ran to the stairs and sat down on the bottom step and pouted. Letting the tears fall in hope that they would feel sorry for me and take me with them. I had fun with Seth. But I wanted to go with them they were going to be gone until Sunday. And this was Friday! Jacob came towards me and knelt down in front of me and out a finger under m chin to lift it up so I was looking at him.

"Come on Nadia. You're going to have fun with Seth." He said. I pulled away from him and growled. Something I'd learned from Jacob when he was mad.

"Nadia." Carlisle said in a warning tone. I looked down. The Seth knelt down to me and grabbed my hands.

"Please smile for me." He said. I growled again and kicked at him.

"Nadia Cullen." Carlisle said coming towards me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he reached for me and I jumped up and tried to run up the stairs. But he was too quick and wrapped his arm around my waist and hoisted me into the air.

"You apologize to Seth and say goodbye to everyone." He said turning me around to face him.

"No!" I screamed struggling against his grip and kicking him in the stomach. He didn't even flinch. I screamed and kicked at him again when he turned me around slapped me hard enough to sting for a second on the rear.

"You stop it right now." He ordered in the sternest voice I had ever heard him use. I clamped my lips shut and spanked me again. I whimpered and looked over at Seth and muttered that I was sorry. He nodded and I turned to Carlisle and buried my head in in his shoulder feeling ashamed of myself. He sighed and I felt him relaxing a little.

"I'm sorry daddy." I whimpered. That had been the first time any of them had ever spanked me and I felt bad that I had a fit. He hugged me back.

"We'll talk about when we get home." He sighed. Then he and the other's said goodbye and left me sobbing into Seth's arms. He sat down on the couch and pulled me close to him.

"What do you want to do?" Seth asked me. I shrugged rubbing my eyes and sniffing.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. I nodded and he stood up and carried me to the kitchen where he sat me down at the kitchen table while he went over to the stove and began cooking me spaghetti. When he finished he brought it over to me and set it down before sitting down himself. I frowned at it.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I pushed the plate away and folded my arms across my chest. Seth sighed and leaned his head in his hands.

"What is wrong with you today?" He asked.

"I want mom." I said tears coming to my eyes. He stood up and picked me up from my seat.

"I know sweetie but she can't come." He said softly. I sniffed and he pushed me back gently.

"How about you eat then we'll go down to the basement and watch a movie?" He whispered to me. I nodded and he sat down on my chair with me in his lap and I ate. Then he took me down to the basement and sat me down beside the TV where they kept the movies. I picked up a movie smiling. Seth frowned and tried to put it back but I held onto it.

"This movie might be too scary for you." He said. I pouted and held the DVD to my chest.

"Please?" I asked with my lip sticking out.

"Van Helsing is not a movie for a little girl like you." He said grabbing the movie out of my hands. I glared at him screamed. He covered his ears and dropped the movie and I quickly grabbed it.

"No Nadia." He said.

"Then I want mommy!" I screamed. He sighed and his shoulder's fell.

"Fine. Be scared. But I warned you." He said looking smug. I stuck my tongue out at him and he stuck his out back at me before turning to the TV and putting in the movie. I was scared at the end of the movie. The whole time Seth kept looking at me with a smug expression. Just my luck, it was storming when Seth carried me to my room. He was sleeping in the room next to mine. I slept in my bed with my arms folded across my chest, my eyes wide and staring at the ceiling while the lightening lit the room. I screamed when I saw a shadow and jumped up from my bed and ran into the hallway to Seth's room. He screamed when I jumped on him and fell out of the bed. That night he let me sleep with him with a lamp on.


	9. Chapter 9

**My brother's never let me hear the end of that horrible night. I would get mad at them and try to hurt them but, of course, it did nothing. Then my sister's would come to the rescue and scream at them for teasing.**

"**Don't you dare make fun of her?" Alice screamed one time when I was in the situation. They were about to leave on their monthly spending spree at the mall. It was early in the morning. Carlisle and Esme were gone hunting and I was to stay with my brother's again. Rosalie came over to me and picked me up and hugged me. Rocking me and talking softly to me that it was ok and that they were just big jerks. I faked a whimper and even managed to let a tear fall. She turned and I smirked at the guys that were looking at Alice with wide eyes. They glared at me and me smirked back, whimpering again.**

"**Why don't you come with us this once?" Bella asked patting my back. I shook my head and wiped away my tears.**

"**Ok. You three!" She turned pointing her finger at them and glaring. **

"**If we hear about you three doing anything to her I will kill you all!" She snarled. Edward stood up. He opened his mouth to say something but she held her finger up.**

"**Don't!" She said turning and walking up the stairs with Alice and Rosalie, carrying me, following with the guys behind us. The guys glared at me and Emmet made a sign of slashing his throat with his finger. I widened my eyes and they smirked. Alice sat me down and they all said goodbye to me and walked out the door. Edward, Jasper and Emmet watched out the window until they were in the cars and down the street. I clutched the stair railing with wide eyes. Then they all turned and towards me with murder glares. We stared at each other for a second before I screamed and ran up the stairs. I looked behind me and saw Edward walking up slowly up the stairs with a smirk planted on his face. That made me even more scared and I screamed again. What's worse is that Jasper and Emmet were nowhere to be seen. I ran into Emmet and Rosalie's room and charged into the closet and shut the door behind. Their closet was huge and the light was on. Then suddenly, the closet went dark, someone stuffed something in my mouth, and a pair of arms hoisted me into the air. I gagged and struggled against whoever was holding me and I heard Edward, Jasper and Emmet laugh. Then the blanket that they had wrapped me in was off and I was lying on the couch in the basement.**

"**You little monster." Emmet said glaring. They all stood there with their arms crossed and glaring at me.**

"**Do you know what we do to little monster's like you?" Jasper asked. I gulped and they all lunged at me and held me down while one of them tickled me. **

"**Stop it!" I screamed. **

"**Say you're sorry." Jasper said.**

"**I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I screamed and they stopped. Emmet grinned and wrapped his arms around me. I looked at him shocked.**

"**No we are not mad you." Edward laughed.**

"**But I got you all in trouble." I said. Jasper rolled his eyes.**

"**You think we're scared of them? Please, we let them believe that." He said. I grinned and he smiled.**

"**Come on Nadia." Edward said swinging me up in his arms.**

"**Where are we going?" I asked.**

"**We're going to take you running with us." Emmet said following Edward and Jasper trailing behind us. I looked at them with wide eyes. On some occasions they had ran with me from room to room in the house. But Alice, Bella, Esme and Renesmee wouldn't let them do anymore than that. They were scared I'd get hurt and blah.**

"**But mommy doesn't like for you to do that." I said.**

"**Well Carlisle talked to Esme and he was able to convince her it was safe for us to take you." Jasper explained. Me eyes were bright with excitement. They took me outside where it was lightly sprinkling outside. There was a clap of thunder in the distance and I trembled and buried my head in Edward's shoulder. He chuckled.**

"**It's just thunder." He said. "It will go away soon. It's not heading this way." I nodded and he set me down. I looked at him puzzled and Jasper stepped forward and crouched down to m y level.**

"**Climb on my back." He said and I did as he said. When I was on he stood up and put his under my knees to hold me in place. I buried my head in his back and he chuckled.**

"**If you do that then you won't be able to see." He said. I shrugged. He chuckled.**

"**Ok you ready?" He asked.**

"**Yes." He took a step forward then stopped.**

"**You sure?" He asked.**

"**Yes." **

"**Positive?" **

"**Yes." **

"**Absolutely sure?" He said. His voice trembled and could tell he was trying not to laugh. I hit him over the head and he chuckled.**

"**Ok then here we go." he said. I felt a rush of excitement when I felt wind blowing my hair whipping across my forehead. I opened my eyes and watched the tree's go by in a blur. It was fun. I laughed and tightened my grip around Jasper's neck. Then all of a sudden he swung me around to his front and tossed me. I screamed in fear. Before I fell to the ground, Emmet caught me. I looked at him with wide eyes as we zoomed past the trees. I felt a smile grow and I laughed. Then he tossed me and Edward caught me.**

"**Close your eyes." He said. I looked at him puzzled but did as he said. Then I felt water surround us and I looked up to see where we were. We were in a lake. Above us was a wall of stone that he must have jumped off of. There was small water fall that filled the forest with its beautiful sound. I looked up and saw Emmet and Jasper standing and looking down.**

"**You do know that Alice is going to kill you for getting her clothes wet." Jasper said. **

" **So?" He said shrugging. Emmet laughed. I motioned for them to come and they jumped, splashing us when they landed in the water with us.**

" **What are we doing here?" I asked out of curiosity.**

" **We thought we'd do something different with you this time." Emmet said. I smiled.**

" **Can we go up there?" I asked pointing to the water fall.**

" **Sure." Edward said. I grinned and Emmet took from Edward and climbed up onto one of the rocks sticking out of the water.**

" **I want you to hang onto me ok?" He said. I nodded and wrapped my arms around him and he climbed up the wall. When we got to the top he sat me down and I walked slowly to the edge and looked down at Edward and Jasper. But they were gone. I was about to look up at Emmet and ask where they were when Edward's head popped up, surprising me and making scream. He laughed and I smacked him on the head.**

"**Bad Edward!" I said making him laugh again. He climbed up beside me and Jasper came after him. We stayed there the whole day. Swimming and having fun. Then Jasper said we needed to get back to the house before the rest of them got home. Emmet picked me up and we ran home. When we got home Jasper gave me bath while Emmet and Edward destroyed the evidence of our day's activities.**

" **Now what?" Emmet asked when we got down to the living room where he and Edward were already changed in dry clothes. Jasper sat me down on the couch and turned to go upstairs to get clean. That night when I was in bed I had that dream again. It had changed. Now Alexander took me to that room where he made me watch the tape of my parents death over and over. I always woke up drenched in sweat and crying. Then Jasper was there and calmed me down. I clung to him when he tried to set me back down.**

" **No!" I cried shaking violently.**

" **You need to sleep." He whispered kissing the top of my head. I shook my head.**

" **I'll stay with you all night." He said. I shook my head again. He sighed and wrapped a blanket around me before standing up and taking me to the living room where all my siblings were. Rosalie stood up and came over to us and took me from Jasper.**

" **You ok?" She whispered to me. I shook my head and she hugged me. Then she sat down on the sofa and Alice sat cross-legged next to us rubbing my back.**

" **You need to sleep sweetie." She said. I shook my head.**

" **Why not?" Bella asked. I had never told them what Alexander had done. Edward and Jasper and Emmet had seen the pictures when they had rescued me but I hadn't told them about the video of my parents.**

" **Because I'll dream of him killing mommy and daddy again." I whimpered. That's when I told them about the video. Rosalie, Bella, Alice and Renesmee looked like they were going to cry. Emmet, Edward, AND Jasper looked ready to murder.**

" **Oh sweetie I'm so sorry!" Alice wailed. Tears dripped from my chin and all my sister's hugged me all at the same time.**

**( I'm thinking about skipping to where she is in a teenager now. Like around 13. I'm running out of ideas for her being a little girl. If I get anymore ideas about her when she's still 4 or younger than 13 then I'll make a another story.) **


	10. I hate hights!

Wake up!" someone screamed at me from beside my bed. I sat up with a gasp and struggled against the blankets. I heard laughing and looked over at Alice and Renesmee, smiling widely.

"Guess what!" Renesmee screeched. I lay back down and groaned loudly.

"What?" I asked. I looked over at my clock and saw it said 5:00 AM. My eyes widened and I glared at them.

"It's Saturday and you're waking me up at 5:00 in the morning?" I shrieked. Alice laughed.

"Obviously you don't remember." She said jumping on the bed. I glared.

"Sorry but I don't really start thinking until 12:00 when I wake up on Saturdays." I say back laying back down and pulling the covers over my head. I did not hear anything and when I pulled the covers off again I was alone. I smirked, buried my head in my pillow, and groaned. Then I felt my blanket ripped from me. I groaned and pulled one my pillows off my head and covered my body with it. That too was taken away. I growled and sat up. I glared at Emmet. He laughed I reached for my blanket but he held away from me.

"Emmet!" I screamed. "I'm tired and it's Saturday! I'm allowed to sleep in as long as I want on Saturdays!" Emmet still holds the blanket way with an amused expression.

"Think, Nadia." He said tapping his forehead. I groaned and put my hands on my head. My brain was excessively fuzzy.

"I can't I'm too tired!" I whined. He laughed.

"It's your birthday." He said. I thought for a moment then it dawned on me.

"Oh!" I said jumping up. He laughed."

"And…?" He said looking at me to continue. I closed my eyes to try to think. Then I squealed.

"We're going to Europe!" I screamed jumping up and down. He laughed and pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back.

"Now get dressed or you'll make us miss the plane." He said walking out of my room. I froze. My eyes widening in fear and my stomach clenched. I could not ride on a plain! I was scared to death of heights! I slouched to the bathroom to take a shower and took as long as could before Alice began banging on the door, threatening me that if I did not hurry they would take to the air port in my bathrobe. I heard her gasp and banged on the door again.

"I get the message Alice!" I screamed, even though I knew I did not need to scream seeing as how she could hear me fine if I whispered.

"Just please hurry." She huffs and I know she left. I wrapped a towel around my wet hair, pull a t-shirt over my head, and walk out.

I get to my room and I see Alice and Rosalie have picked out an outfit for me already. I groan and roll my eyes. Then I turn to my closet, pull out a black t-shirt with a black skull on it, put on dark blue jeans, and turn to the mirror to brush out my hair. Then I turn to put up the outfit. It is not that I did not like the light blue blouse and tank top to where under it. And I loved the knee length blue jean skirt and the shoes. I just do not like them picking out my clothing. I was not four anymore. I was, just turned; thirteen and I could pick out my own clothing. Edward, Jasper and Emmet agreed with me on that one. They agree on many things with me. Although... they do not agree with me on getting one little strip of pink in my boring brown hair. They almost killed me when I asked THAT. Anyway. I put the skirt and top up and put on a pair of black flip-flops. Then I turned to go out of my room to the bathroom so I could blow dry my hair. I cringed when I saw Renesmee in the bathroom already holding a brush in one hand and my blow dryer in the other. I sighed and sat down on the toilet seat and crossed my arms while she began the long process of drying my long hair. At least she did not as long as Alice and the others when they fix my hair. When Renesmee fixes my hair, she just usually puts it in a French braid or little things like that. Alice? She uses HAIRSPRAY! I hate hairspray with passion. It takes FOREVER to get out of my hair. At least it does when _she _sprays it. One quick spray to keep it in place just is not enough to her. It is the whole can or it does not do well. Today Renesmee put it in a fish tail braid. Then she put just a little bit of make up on me so my face was not so shiny. Then I went back to my room to get my backpack that had a few things in it. It was two hours to the airport and I did not really want to spend it listening to Alice and Rosalie talking about this new pair of shoes that had come out. I grabbed the backpack and went downstairs where everyone was waiting in the living room. Their bags and stuff already in the cars. Jacob and Seth were outside waiting. Alice and Rosalie frowned.

"That's _not_ what we picked out for you to wear." Alice said crossing her arms. I put an ear bud to my MP3 player in my ear and smiled.

"It's what _I_ picked out." I say walking to the door. Emmet, Edward and Jasper snickered and Alice hit Jasper over the head. He winced but when she turned to go outside, he winked at me. Esme smiled at me, put her arms around my shoulder, and led me outside. We stood out there for a while and discussed who would ride where. We finally decided that Emmet and Rosalie would ride in her car, Edward, Bella, Renesmee would ride in Edwards's car, Carlisle and Esme in his and Jasper, Alice, Jacob, Seth, and I would ride in Jaspers car. We all got in the cars and Carlisle led the way to the airport. I put the earphones in my ears and listened to my favorite song to sooth my nerves. When we got to the airport, I was breathing uneasily as everyone got their luggage and headed inside. Jasper hung back and took my hand and I felt a wave of calmness wash over me. I looked at Jasper and smiled.

"Thank you." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"You'll be fine." He said. I look at him.

"How do you know? How do you know that the plain won't crash and we'll end up on a weird island like on LOST?" I asked getting a little hysterical. Jasper laughed and ruffled my hair.

"You are watching too much TV." He said shaking his head and I glared at him for making my hair a bit frizzy at the top. However, I smiled and we caught up with the others. When we got on the plain, I sat between Jasper and Alice with my eyes closed tightly and gripping the arm rests. Alice giggled.

"We haven't even left the ground yet." Jasper chuckled. I glared at him.

"No but we will be soon." I whispered through clenched teeth. He laughs again and I leaned my head back and groan. After a few minutes, there is an announcement that we should buckle up because we are about to leave the ground. My eyes roll back in my head when the plain shakes and I sink down in my seat. Jasper laughs and I hit him, even though it hurt me more than him. I heard another laugh from in front of me and I glare at the back of the seat.

"Shut up Emmet!" I hiss knowing he can hear me.

"I'm going to die! I am going to die! Crashing in the sea. Landing on an island!" I whisper to myself. I heard Emmet laughing again and I kick his seat. Jasper takes my hand and I feel myself calm. I sink back into the seat and close my eyes. I stay like that even after ten minutes and people are standing up.

"People sit back down!" I whisper frantically. Jasper laughs from beside me. I glare at him.

"People are standing up on a piece of metal that is flying in the sky!" I hiss. He laughed again. I groaned and closed my eyes again. Then something hit me in the face and I looked down at a note that just landed in my lap. I opened and glared at it

_Hey Nadia. I heard there was supposed to be storm and _

_Alice says we are going to go right in it. Won't that be fun!_

It said. I reached for my purse, pulled out a pen, and wrote on the back of it.

_Do you know what you are Emmet? You are an-_

I wrote down a bunch of names that would get me in the biggest trouble ever and threw it over the seat. I heard Emmet laugh and the Edward laughed. I leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes, hoping that I would fall asleep and not wake up until we landed in Paris. Then, I had to go to the bathroom and I asked Alice where it was and she pointed back behind us. I stood up, right as I stood up the plain jerked, and I gasped. I planted myself into my seat and stared petrified. Jasper looked at me amused.

"I just made the plain almost crash!" I whispered through clenched teeth. Jasper, Emmet, Edward, Seth and Jacob all laughed. I closed my eyes deciding I would wait until we reached Paris and were safely on the ground. Then Edward leaned over the seat in front of us.

"That is a long time away Nadia." He said an amused expression on his face.

"I'm the kid with the bladder the sizes of Texas remember?" I said glaring he laughed and looked at Jasper and said something in vampire speed. Jasper smiled and shook his hand.

"Deal." He said. I looked from him to Edward with a raised brow.

"What was that about?" I asked. Jasper smiled smugly.

"We just bet that you wouldn't be able to last." He said. I glared and leaned against the seat.

"You guys are so mean." I said. Alice laughed. I looked over at her and she just shook her head. Turns out, they were right. I did not last more than two hours.

"Fine!" I burst out and stood up.

"Ha!" Jasper said leaning forward and holding out his hand to Edward. I glared and purposely kicked him in the shins when Alice and I passed him to get to the bathroom. When I came back Jasper and Edward were having a chat about something and. I sat back down and right as I sat down I did the mistake of looking out my window and saw we were above the clouds.

" Holy-!" I cursed and I heard Esme gasp from behind me. Jasper looked at me in amusement. I closed my eyes realizing my mistake of saying that word. Esme stood up and leaned over the seat to whisper to me.

" Do not ever say that again Nadia Cullen." She said. I nodded. Emmet laughed and I kicked his seat again.

" Hey Jasper can you get that annoying little bra to stop kicking my seat?" Emmet asked loudly. I glared and stood up to flick his ear. Even though it doesn't hurt it really annoys him. He looked back at me and glared and I smirked back.


	11. Paris

"See? You did not die. I told you would be fine." Jasper said when was standing outside the airport waiting Edward and Carlisle for them to bring the rented cars around to pick us up. I glared at him.

"See? You did not die. I told you would be fine." I mocked. He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Don't touch my hair." I swatted his hand away and he laughed again.

"Gah! I hate men! I hate them all!" I shrieked throwing my hands up in the air and stomping away from him to Alice sitting on a bench. She laughed when I sat down, put, and arm around my shoulders.

"No you don't. just wait you'll meet some guy one day and fall in love and you'll be begging for me to do make over's on you for him." She said.

"No she won't!" Jasper and Emmet cried in horror.

"Yeah. And he will take me on a ride his car and we'll sit under the stars and kiss." I said puckering my lips.

"No! No, no, no!" Emmet cried covering his ears and shaking his head.

"Then one day I'll get married and live with a guy." I said laughing hysterically. Jasper's mouth dropped open and.

"What has happened to my little sister?" He cried horrified. "Yesterday she was joking with me and now she's plotting to get a guy and get married?" I laughed at his panicky tone and shook my head.

"You know I'm not going to get married." I said.

"Yeah and how do I know that?" Jasper asked crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow.

"I'd have to go shopping for a dress and flowers and all that crap." I answered smugly. Emmet laughed and Jasper smiled. Just then, Bella and Rosalie drove up in a Black car and me, Alice and Renesmee got up. I took my backpack off the bench where I would put it and followed them.

"Where are the other two?" Emse asked frowning. Rosalie and Bella laughed.

"They can't decide what car to get." Rosalie said. Emse rolled her eyes and took her phone out of her pocket and dialing a number.

"Get a car and get over here now." Esme ordered to whoever was on the other end. I laughed alone with the others. Esme rolled her eyes.

"I don't care just get a stupid car and let's get to the hotel!" She shut the phone and shook her head.

"If you want too some of you can go ahead to the hotel and we will meet you there." Esme said. It was I, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie that ended up going ahead. I gaped at the hotel when we pulled up. It was huge! I do not think I had ever seen a hotel that tall.

"I'm kind of scared of being here." I said when we were in an elevator. Jasper looked at me with frown.

"Why?"

"Because... I watched that stupid movie Taken."I grumbled. Emmet laughed and Jasper shook his head.

"I told you not to watch that movie." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I sighed. The elevator dinged and we got out of it and walked to one of the doors. Carlisle and Esme got a suite for everyone. I thought it was awesome. That is what I like about having parents that had money.

I had my own bathroom, TV, sofa, kitchen, a huge bedroom! It was awesome! I plopped down on my bed and sighed. I was soon fast asleep and when I woke up, I was under the covers. I groaned. I should have known that I was not the only one that had a key to my room.

"Come on Nadia wake up we're going shopping!" Alice screeched beside my bed.

"No. no please no!" I groaned into my pillow. I heard Jasper laugh and I moaned into my pillow.

"Come on." Alice said impatiently.

"I am on _vacation_ Alice." I groaned.

"Yes and on vacations you go shopping." She said excitedly.

"No. on vacations you sleep until lunch and when your annoying sibling asks you to go shopping you pushes them out a window." I said into my pillow. Alice huffed, grabbed my hand, and dragged me out of bed. I landed on my backside on the ground.

"Ouch! Alice!" I whined rubbing my lower back.

"I'm sorry. But get up and shower so we can get you something to eat and go shopping!" she screeched again.

"Jasper?" I looked at him pleadingly. He sighed.

"She's making me go too so don't ask if you can stay with me." He said rolling his eyes.

"Think of it this way. When you get home you can brag to your friends at school that you're wearing a sweater from Paris!" She squealed. I squealed mockingly and clapped my hands. Alice stuck her tongue out, grabbed Jaspers hand and walked towards the door to my bedroom.

"Be ready within an hour." She called over her shoulder. I groaned again before getting up and looking at my clock and groaned.

"It's 6:00 in the morning!" I groaned throwing my head back. An hour later (and I mean exactly an hour later) Alice banged on the bathroom door in my room shrieking for me to hurry. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the bathroom pulling a blue hoody with my favorite band on the front. Alice frowned at my clothes but shook her head and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. I rolled my eyes and tugged my hand away.

"Then hurry!" She shrieked as we walked out into the hallway where everyone was waiting for us.

"Yes we must hurry before the clothes get up and walk away." I said sarcastically. Jasper, Edward and Emmet laughed but Alice just glared at me and shook her head. My breakfast ended up being a croissants that I ate while walking behind everyone. More like stomping behind them. We shopped for five hours straight. My arms were tired from holding all the bags of clothes Alice, Bella and Rosalie bought for me. Carlisle and Esme split up from us to go walking around and sight seeing.

"Rosalie I'm tired! Can we please go back to the hotel now?" I groaned when Rosalie placed another bag on my arm.

"No!" Alice shrieked.

"Why?" I sighed.

"Because you have to shop until you drop that's why!" Alice turned away from me to look at a dress. I dropped my bags and dropped to the floor.

"Nadia?" Edward asked from above me.

"She said shop until I drop. I dropped. Now take me back." Edward laughed and shook his head. I groaned and stood up just for Alice to hand me a dress and tell me to go try it on. I groaned again but did as she told me. It was easier to as she said then get yelled at.

(I have not been to Europe so I do not what is there so I am going to make them go home. If I get any more ideas, I will post it)


	12. Dominick

"**I hate you Alice. I really do." I groaned sitting down sore from walking all day. She sighed sitting down next to me on my bed.**

"**Yes I know you do." She said with a laugh. I punched her shoulder and winced knowing I was the one going to get the bruise. I lied down and groaned at the stiffness of my back.**

"**You can't go to sleep we have to take you to dinner." Alice said jumping up again. I narrowed my eyes at her and hissed thru my teeth.**

"**I'm not hungry." I said slowly. Alice rolled her eyes. **

"**Yes you are your stomach growled in the elevator now come on!" Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me up to my feet. I lost my balance, stumbled forward, and glared at her.**

"**Jasper!" I cried. He stood in front of me in seconds.**

"**You called?" He asked.**

"**Hit her!" I cried pointing at the over excited Alice. He frowned.**

"**What?" He asked.**

"**I can't cause her pain but you can now hit her." I said still pointing. Alice glared at Jasper.**

"**You do and you can stay in here with her the rest of the vacation." She hissed. Jasper backed up with his hands up and his eyes wide in mock horror.**

"**Jasper! Don't let her bully you around." I moaned.**

"**Don't tell him what he can and can't do. Jasper does not hit me." Alice said crossing her arms.**

"**You just did!" I cried pointing at her.**

"**No I didn't!" She cried back.**

"**Yes you did!"**

"**No I didn't!"**

"**Yes you- Jasper?" I stopped and looked at him with a cocked brow and my arms crossed.**

"**W-what?" He asked looking scared.**

"**Did she just boss you?" I asked.**

"**Well…" He stopped and rubbed the back of his head. Glancing at Alice who was giving him a death glare.**

"**Jasper?" I asked getting impatient.**

"**No she didn't." He burst out when Alice growled.**

"**Jasper!" I cried.**

"**Yes she did!" He changed his mind looking at me scared.**

"**Jasper!" Alice cried growling and glaring. He threw his head back and screamed.**

"**I don't know!" He cried and stomped off shaking his head. Alice and I glared at each other with our arms crossed. **

"**What is wrong with you today?" Alice asked.**

"**Leave me alone!" I cried stomping out of my room and into the hallway. I could see a window at the end of the hall and walked towards it in wonder. When I got there, I found out it was a balcony. **

"**Awesome." I whispered and walked out on to it and looked over the edge at the street where cars passed and honked. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and gasped.**

"**I'm sorry." The person said. I looked at him with wide eyes. I had never spoken to a guy before. Especially someone as hot he was. He had blonde hair that seemed to stick out in every direction. However, it was in a stylish way. His eyes were bright blue and he was tall. **

"**Are you Ok?" He asked. **

"**Yes. Awesome." I answered then blushed when he chuckled I turned away mentally beating my head with my fists. **

"**I'm Dominick." He said reaching his hand out to shake mine.**

"**Nadia." I said shaking his hand. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and I turned to look into the hallway. Edward stood at the other end of the hallway looking at me, eyes wide in horror. He began to move quickly towards me. One of our rooms door burst open and Rosalie and Bella tackled him to the ground and dragged him into the room. I rolled my eyes and looked at Dominick. He had been watching the scene with me with wide eyes.**

"**Who were they?" He asked. I sighed and looked down at my feet.**

"**My brother and sister's." I growled.**

"**Oh." He said and when I looked up, he was smiling. I smiled and blushed.**

"**I should probably get back to my room." I said. He nodded.**

"**See you around." He said and I nodded before walking back inside. I was walking down the hallway when an arm came out and yanked me into one of the rooms.**

"**What did he do? Did he touch you in any way?" Edward asked frantically.**

"**Edward let go and settle down." I hissed. He did not let go and began looking me over.**

"**He didn't touch me anywhere except my hand." I said trying to yank myself away. Emmet came over looking panicked.**

"**Why was he touching your hand?" He asked angry. I gaped at him and shook my head.**

"**He was introducing himself." I said slowly.**

"**He didn't need to touch you to tell you his name!" Emmet cried throwing his hands in the air. **

**I groaned and stomped towards the door and out into the hallway.**

"**I hate them all!" I grumbled walking down towards my room.**

"**Who do you hate?" I turned around with a gasp to see Dominick with his hand on a doorknob across from my room.**

"**My stupid over protective siblings." I sighed leaning against my door. He laughed leaned against his door.**

"**How many siblings do you have?" He asked.**

"**Four sisters, three idiot brothers." I answered shrugging. He laughed.**

"**You?"**

"**None." He answered with a shrug.**

"**Ah." I answered nodding my head.**

"**Want to come down to the dining room with me and get something to eat?" He asked. I shrugged.**

"**Just a second." I answered walking past him to Esme and Carlisle's room to nock on their door. Carlisle opened it before I knocked.**

"**Yes you can go with him. Just do not leave the hotel." He said. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.**

"**Thank you." I said before turning back to where Dominick stood waiting by the elevator. He offered me his arm and I took it with a smile and a blush. My brother's were going to kill me but I really did not give a crap!**

**That whole two weeks we spent in Paris I was with Dominick. It was not as if we were boyfriend and girlfriend. We were just friends. Even though he told on a daily basis that I was beautiful. I would blush and he would smile. We had promised each other that we would keep in touch by letters. The morning when were to leave, he came up to me when were about to get our cars and leave. I had told him goodbye the night before when we had been out on the balcony with Jasper and Alice. He asked if he talk to me by myself for a second and Carlisle said for me to go ahead. Emmet and Edward glared at him and Alice hit them. I giggled and gave Alice thumbs up and I got a death glare from my brothers.**

"**I just wanted to give you this." Dominick said handing my and handkerchief. I raised an eyebrow and he chuckled. I opened it and my eyes widened when I saw locket inside. It was a gold small heart. I looked up at him with wide eyes. He smiled and blushed. I grinned and wrapped my arms around him. I heard a growl and turned to glare at Emmet.**

" **I'll write to you when I get home." I said. He nodded and kissed my hand before I turned and walked back to my family. Alice was bouncing in her seat on the way to the airport. I looked down at my locket the way there while Emmet and Jasper grumbled about " stupid teen aged boys."**


	13. Worst week of my life part 1

I was BIG trouble now. Bigger trouble than I had ever been in. bigger than that time I had kicked and bit at Carlisle. I was in trouble for something that was completely innocent! Well… maybe not but I did not mean to brake the guy's nose. Or give the other a black eye. And I really did not mean to cuss the teacher out! THEIR ones that called my siblings crack pots. Their just jealous because my brothers are the only thing the girls at my new school can talk about. How Jasper, Emmet, and Edward are just "so unbelievably HOT!" which has to be the grossest thing I have ever heard about my brothers. Yes, they are unbelievably beautiful, I get jealous sometimes too, but they did not have to spread rumors that my brothers sell drugs. So anyway. My best friend came running to me when we met at lunch in a panic saying for me not to get mad. She did not get to finish when the two people came up and asked mockingly where they could meet them that night for some drugs. I asked them what they meant and they told me that the biggest jerks in the entire school had spread the word that my brothers sold drugs. Therefore, I did what every fourteen-year-old girl would do. I beat the crap out of them and cussed them out. Making girls scream and run from the lunch room to get help. Now I was sitting in the principal's office while Jasper and Edward were talking with the principal. Esme and Carlisle were on one of their "camping trips" with Alice and Bella. Edward and Jasper kept shooting me looks that clearly said I was going to get it when I got home. I looked down at my fist where the school nurse had given me a bag of ice to put on it. I sighed and listened to principal John tell Jasper and Edward that I was suspended from school for two weeks. I gaped at him and Jasper looked at me with a warning in his eyes. Finally, I was led to Edwards's car. It was as if I was going to prison or something. I walked with Edward in front of me and Jasper behind with a firm grip on my shoulder.

"Nadia Cullen what do you think you were doing?" Edward asked starting to drive. I gaped at him.

"I was defending you and Jasper and Emmet!" I cried.

"You could have calmly told them that it wasn't true." Jasper said.

"No I couldn't." I said folding my arms and leaning back in my seat.

"And why not?" Edward asked.

"Their fifteen and sixteen year olds. Trying to tell them anything is like talking to brick walls. You have to beat them to get the message through their thick heads!" I cried.

"Why didn't you just go to the principal?" Jasper asked.

"Because then I would be labeled the snitch." I said through clenched teeth.

" So you would rather be labeled something like " the maniac" or something like that?" Jasper asked looking back at me with a raised brow.

" Yes." I answered. Jasper shook his head.

" Since Emse and Carlisle aren't here I'm going to call them and tell them about what you did." Edward said looking back at me. I cursed under my breath as anger boiled up inside. Jasper looked back at me again with a frown. I stuck my tongue out at him and he just sighed. A second later his phone rang and he picked it up and looked at Edward a little scared. He answered it and I could here yelling at the other end. Jasper held the phone away from his ear and winced. I could it was Emse. Alice must have had a vision and told Emse.

" Ok." Was the only thing he said before hanging up. He sighed and leaned his head back against the seat.

" Esme said that because of your actions today, your not aloud to go to your friends house tonight." He said. I gaped at the back of his head. Then I blew up.

" It's me and Marisa's big Halloween sleepover!" I screamed. " We always have it on the night of Halloween!" I screamed curses at them. Calling them many names, that Esme would literally put soap in my mouth for saying them. Then Jasper and Edward began trying to get me to shut up. Yelling and screaming and that's how we rode home. I'm surprised we weren't pulled over for all the yelling we were doing. When Edward pulled up into our drive way and stopped in front of the house I opened the door and slammed it shut as hard as I could and stomped up the driveway. Emmet and Rosalie were at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. Rosalie was posed with her arms crossed over her chest. She glared at me.

" What were you thinking?" She cried. I screamed and kicked the door shut.

" Leave me alone!" I screamed stomping to the stairs and making it to the stairs before Emmet grabbed my sleeve and tried to pull me back down. I turned and bent over so he pulled my shirt off instead of pulling me towards him. He stood there shocked and turned. If he could blush he would have. I ran up to my room and slammed the door behind me. I threw myself on my bed and screamed into my pillows. After I'd lay there for a few hours I stood up and walked over to my computer and sat down and turned my favorite music as loud as it would go. Basically because I know it annoys my siblings. I saw that my best friend Marisa was on and sighed before sending her a message.

Me: Hi… ummm…. I kinda can't come 2night.

Marisa: WHAT?!? Why?

Me: because of what happened today at school.

Marisa: UGH! They were the one's that started it!

Me: I know. But my mom told me I can't come.

Marisa: Your alone with your brothers and sister right?

Me:…. Yeah…. So?

Marisa: Runaway!

I sat there at the computer a little shocked. I couldn't run away from home for the night. It would get me in more trouble than I already was. Then again… I really didn't care. It's not like they were going to kill me. I smirked.

Me: meet you at 9:00.

And that is how the worst week of my life began.


	14. Worst week of my life part 2

**I went downstairs and found Rosalie and Emmet on the couch watching TV. Emmet's head his head in Rosalie's lap and she stroked his hair as they stared at the TV. I inwardly groaned in disgust. I did not see Jasper or Edward.**

"**Where are Edward and Jasper?" I asked. Emmet looked up at me with a raised brow.**

"**The way Jasper told us you guys yelled at each other you wouldn't care if they were dangling off the Eiffel Tower by a string." He said in a lazy voice. I cursed and he looked at me with a smirk.**

"**They went hunting." Rosalie sighed.**

"**Yes. They went hunting. And left us to look after the depressed teen and make sure you don't slit your wrists or hang yourself in your closet with a shoe string." Emmet looked at me sarcastically. I glared and cursed again. I turned and went towards the kitchen.**

"**Where are you going?" He called after me.**

"**Outside to be alone." I yelled back. I went outside and shivered at the cold breeze. I was excited. I had passed the hard part. Now all I had to do was get out of the yard. I went around the side of the house and ran down the driveway. As promised, Marisa sat in her car waiting for me. I got in and as soon as I shut the door, she sped off. I was lurched back in my seat. She laughed.**

"**See? Not so hard to get away is it?" She said. I smiled but felt a little bit guilty.**

"**I'm kind of scared for when I go home tomorrow." I groaned and covered my face with my hands. We were quit for a long time. Then I noticed that she missed the turn to the party.**

"**Where are we going?" I asked.**

"**We are going to a different party." Marisa said. I gaped at her.**

"**Huh?" I said. She laughed.**

"**Yes. I was invited by a guy to this party." She answered.**

"**You didn't tell me that." I hissed.**

"**I said we were going to a party." She said in defense. I grinded my teeth together.**

"**It will be fun. I am sixteen. I want to meet some guys!" Marisa said with a smirk.**

"**I'm fifteen! I don't want too!" I groaned. We drove in silence until we reached a dirt road and drove down it for a long time. I began to get nervous when we reached a clearing where a fire was built. Tons of teenagers were around it. I swallowed as Marisa parked and got out. I got out with her and hugged myself as I followed her to the crowd. I stood beside her. I tuned out the voices of the people that came over to us to talk. I pulled my hair over my shoulder, stuffed my hands in my hoodie, and cursed everyone that came up to me. Marisa accepted a drink and I looked at her in shock. She offered it to me but I shook my head. I watched as she began to dance with a guy she had never met. I glared at the boys that came over asking me if I wanted a drink or wanted to dance. Marisa took my over by ourselves.**

"**What is your problem?" She hissed. I glared.**

"**What do you think is wrong with me?! I ran away from my siblings to go to the party at **_**your house**_**! Not this stupid party where a person over there has cooler full of drinks he stole from his parents! I want to go home." I said angrily. Tears were forming in my eyes and I wiped them away.**

"**You're such a baby." Marisa shook her head and sighed. I glared at her.**

"**I might be a baby but at least i…" I stopped. I was no better than she was. I had snuck out of my room to come with her. Now I was stuck in the middle of nowhere where everyone was getting drunk. I was scared now.**

"**Please can we go home?" I whispered. She shook her head angrily and walked away. I stayed behind the trees and cried my eyes out. I fell asleep and when I woke up the party was still going. I walked out, avoided the drunken boys, and made my way where Marisa had parked her car. However, she was not there. I stood in shock staring at the empty space where her car had been. I looked around but her car was nowhere in sight. I ran back to the clearing and asked a couple of people if they had seen her and they told me she had left half an hour before. Tears formed in my eyes and I turned away from the crowd and back to where the car had been. I sat down and let some tears fall. I lay down on the soft grass and reached out to touch something cold. It was a bottle of something. I picked it up, read the label, and saw it was a bottle of whiskey or something like that. I studied it for a second before taking a deep breath and taking a swig of it. I coughed as it burned my throat. It seemed to make me feel a little better though. Therefore, I took another long drink and came up shaking my head and coughing. Then I stood up with another sigh and began walking back down the dirt road. I would have no choice but follow the road until I came to a gas station or somewhere that I could call Emmet or somebody. I winced at how much trouble I was going to be in when I got home.**

"**Probably be grounded for a year." I mumbled to myself. I took another long drink and shuddered at the burn. Soon the bottle was half-empty and my vision was beginning to blur and I was beginning to stagger.**

"**You are such an idiot Nadia." I said to myself.**

"**Why did you run away? Because you wanted to have your way and have fun. Now look where you are. You are in the middle of nowhere. Alone because your "best friend" got mad and left you." I was beginning to get off the road without noticing. I stumbled over a fallen tree and landed on the grounded spilling some of the bottles contents on myself. I got up and dusted myself off some.**

"**And I think you're getting just a little bit tipsy." I grunted. Then I looked around me and noticed I was not on the dirt road. I walked around looking for it but did not find it.**

"**And lost." My voice shook. I began walking again in hope that I would find the dirt road. On the other hand, any road at this point. **

"**Good grief you're an idiot Nadia!" I hissed at myself. Then I stopped when I heard a twig snap. A hope came up inside me. Maybe it was Seth or Jacob.**

"**Help!" I cried out. Then I covered my mouth when I realized it could be anyone or anything.**

"**Good going Nadia. Scream to the thing in the woods." I hissed at myself. Then I heard a laugh above me. I looked up in fright and took a step back. Something hit the back of my legs and I fell backwards.**

"**Are you lost?" A voice asked. It was silky. Too smooth for a human.**

"**Want me to help you to the road." It was by my ear now. I looked around.**

"**You don't remember me do you?" The voice was smooth and calm. And right in front of me.**

"**Let's see if I can jolt your memory." Behind me now.**

"**The mall." my heart beat faster.**

"**Dark room." My hands were sweaty.**

"**The video of your parent's death." I was not breathing. Then a flashlight clicked on and the face that haunted my dreams was right in front of me. The red eyes still the same.**

"**I go by the name Alexander." He said smiling. Then my eyesight went black.**


	15. grrr don't know what to call this chap

I did not know where I was when I woke up. I was lying on cold hard floor.

"Good morning!" Alexander said cheerfully from above me. I looked up at him but could hardly make out his figure. Then a light came on above me and I blinked at the sudden light. He knelt down next to me and I scooted away.

"Come on Nadia. Do not be scared. You will live a lot longer than you were going to before." He said squeezing my shoulder. I winced and pulled away.

"You see, Anthony isn't here yet so I have a week to do whatever I want. Your brothers hurt me. However, I got away from them. Your were almost dead so they had to leave me and take care of you. Did they ever tell you that?" He asked standing up and leaning against the cement wall. It was really bugging me that I did not know where I was.

"Oh yeah I forgot! You did not get a chance to meet Anthony. He is my brother. He likes playing with little girls like you. It will not be as fun as it would have been when you were four but we will deal. No one ever leaves our grasp alive so we just couldn't "live" know you were still alive." My heart was getting faster and faster. I had stopped breathing and it was beginning to hurt so I exhaled my breath.

"Your heart sounds so good. He said I could have a taste." Alexander walked over to a metal door in the floor and opened it to take out some rope and a knife. I looked to see if there was anyway out of that place but the only thing I saw was the trap door Alexander was out and another door in the ceiling. He walked over to me humming a song I had never heard before. Tears began to form in my eyes but forced them back.

"You can cry if you want to. It will not bother me. It makes me more excited." He said. I bit my tongue to keep from sobbing. He knelt beside me, tied my hands together, took the long end of the rope, and tied it to a chain in the ceiling. My arms were in the air now and the ropes were too tight. I glared at him and he grinned. Then he went back to the trap door, pulled out a camera, and snapped one of me.

"Could you at least give me a tear?" He asked frowning. I bit my tongue until I tasted the blood.

"Fine. But you'll give me at least one before these weeks over." He sighed then ended with a smile. Then he pulled out the knife, put the camera back, and walked over to me. Again, he knelt down beside me and ran the cold tip of the knife up and down the sleeve of my hoodie. Then shredded it off me and ran the knife up and down the long scar.

"I remember this. I only had a little taste of you that night." He said with a smile. Then he dug the tip into the top of the scar and ripped my skin open. I screamed in pain and he put his finger over my lips.

"Shhh. It's not that bad." He whispered in my ear and putting his cold hand on my wound. He held up his hand and looked at the blood that dripped down the side of it. I got a little dizzy looking at my own blood. He smirked at me before holding his hand up to his mouth licking it clean. My stomach clenched and I gagged.

"Don't get sick on me now." He said with a chuckle. I glared at him and winced in pain when he wiped a trail of blood away from my wrist and licked his finger clean. He was like this for it seemed like hours until he sighed and went over to the trap door to take out a white t-shirt and ripped it apart and rapped it around my wound. I gasped in pain and he hushed me again.

"I don't want to kill you so I have to stop now. But I will get more before long." He whispered. I whimpered and he laughed before rumpling my hair and waling away. I watched as he reached up, pulled open the door in the ceiling, and jumped up out of the room. Then the door was closed again. I cried then. I would not get out of this one. I knew it. My life was over. I was so stupid to run away. Marisa had left me because I would not join in with her on her fun. I should have stayed home. I could have said I was sorry to Jasper and Edward and we all could be watching a movie together or something. However, I was such a spoiled brat that now I was sitting somewhere under ground tide up, bleeding, and some psycho vampire was licking my blood off his hands. I cried harder and my heart hurt so badly. Somehow, I fell asleep. I woke up some time later to find Alexander watching me. My eyes were red and swollen I was sure from all my crying. He came closer and knelt down beside me.

"Do you want to play a game?" He asked. I stared at him and he smiled before untying my hands. I stared at him in shock. He grabbed me by the shoulder, pulled me to my feet, picked me up over his shoulder, and jumped up thru the trap door. I could see were in some kind of tunnel but I did not know where. He set me down and I fell down to the ground. He laughed and knelt down again.

"I'll give you five minutes to try and find the way out of here." He said turning around and jumping back down the hole. I did not move. I was scared and confused.

"You have five minutes starting now." Alexander sang up to me. My heart beat fast and I jumped to my feet and ran down the tunnel. The tunnel seemed to never end. I did not have a watch or anything to see how much longer I had. The tunnel came to stop and I almost ran into the concrete wall. There was ladder so I climbed up it and found myself in another tunnel. However, this time I could here the sound of cars. I ran down to where the sound was coming from. My chest hurt and my legs were stinging. Then I saw a light ahead of me. I ignored the pain in my chest and ran faster towards it. I was almost there. I was there. I almost ran out the tunnel when I ran into something hard. I fell back on the ground hard. I looked up and my heart stopped when I saw whom it was. Seth reached down and pulled me up right as Alexander came around the corner. He froze when he saw Seth, in shock, then glared and cursed. Seth pushed me behind him and I clutched to his arm. He reached his hand behind his back and held onto my hand tightly.

"Dog." Alexander hissed. Seth rolled his eyes. Alexander stepped towards him and I cringed. Then Jacob stepped up beside Seth.

"Close your eyes Nadia." Jacob hissed. I stepped back against the cement wall and covered my eyes. I heard growling and ripping and the sound of flesh hitting fleshes. I heard bones cracking, looked up in fear, and saw Seth on his knees holding his arm to his chest. My heart ached seeing that. He turned to look at me. Jacob had Alexander by the throat. Seth looked over at me.

"Nadia don't look!" He yelled. However, it was too late. I watched as Jacob ripped Alexander's head right off his shoulders and then his arms. My stomach clenched and my face turned white. Then he and Seth gathered the pieces and put them in a pile before lighting it on fire. Seth came over to me and knelt down beside me. My eyes would not leave the fire. I did not hear a word he was saying to me. Then he snapped his fingers in my face and I focused on him.

"W-what?" I asked in a weak voice blinking.

"Are you ok?" He asked again. I looked down at my injured arm and his eyes widened. He pulled me up into my arms and the way I swung made my head spin. I could feel it coming and I struggled with him trying to get down before I threw up all over him. He set me down and I threw up. He knelt down next to me and rubbed my back while Jacob came over.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked. I shook my head as I stood up. I felt dizzy and Seth picked me up again.

"I'm sorry I whispered before fainting.

When I woke up, I was in a bed in a room I did not recognize. Then I realized I must be in a hotel room. I groaned and tried to stand up. That is when Jasper walked thru the door. I looked at him and stumbled the rest of the way to him. I fell into his arms and he hugged me close.

"I'm sorry!" I cried into his shirt. Tears soaked his shirt as I clung to him. He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"It's ok Nadia." He whispered.

"No it's not! I ran away, lost my best and almost got killed!" I cried harder into his chest and he held me tighter and sat down.

"Are you ok?" He asked after a while when my tears stopped and I only sniffled. I nodded and wiped my eyes. He kissed the top of my head again and I pulled away. He grabbed the box of tissues from the bedside table and handed one to me to blow my nose. I moved my tangled hair away before looking at him.

"Where is everybody else?" I asked.

"Edward went to get you something to eat. Alice called and said you were going to wake up soon. Jacob and Seth went to dispose of Alexander's remains." Jasper answered. I sighed, lay my head on his shoulder, and inhaled a shaky breath.

"We're going to leave for home after you get some rest." Jasper said wrapping his arms around me. I nodded and got up to go to the bathroom. Then I got back into the bed and Jasper lay down with me.


	16. again i don't know what to call it

"**This really sucks you know." I groaned. We were in the car on our way home, I was in big pain, and it was causing me to get a little dizzy at times. **

"**Yes Nadia we know. You have been saying that since we left the hotel an hour ago." Edward sighed from up front. I was sitting between Jasper and Seth in the back seat of Edwards Volvo and Jacob was sitting up front while Edward drove.**

"**How much longer until we get home?" I whined. Jacob groaned.**

"**Sorry!" I hissed. Seth chuckled. I rolled my eyes and shifted so I was lying with my feet on Jasper's lap and my head in Seth's.**

"**You shouldn't lie like that in a moving car." Seth said with a smirk.**

"**Why?" I asked. Then suddenly the car jerked to a stop and I rolled off them into the floor.**

"**Edward!" I cried.**

"**Sorry I couldn't resist!" Edward said laughing. I got up and lay across Jasper and Seth's laps again. Seth stroked my hair and I looked up into his eyes. He watched me with a strange expression on his face. He always looked at me with humor and joy but this was very different. I liked it. I reached out and took his hand and he squeezed it. Then I looked up to notice Jasper looking at us with a raised brow and Jacob watching with a frown. I smirked and closed my eyes with Seth still stroking my hair. I fell asleep and dreamed of the party and when I had been kidnapped. Except it was Marisa that had kidnapped me and I woke up right as she cut off my finger. I buried my head in Seth's shoulder and shuddered.**

"**I do not want to be kidnapped anymore." I said with a groan. Seth wrapped his arms around me. A tear escaped my eye and Seth wiped it away with his finger. Jasper grabbed the collar of my shirt and yanked me up off Seth's lap.**

"**Jasper!" I cried.**

"**It was bugging me." He muttered.**

"**What was bugging you? Him comforting me after a nightmare?" I hissed. Jasper looked at me sheepishly.**

"**What!" I cried. I was sick of them being so protective over me with simple things like Seth hugging me.**

"**You're fifteen!" He shouted. I groaned and rolled my eyes before lying back into Seth's arms again. This time he only held my hand.**

**The rest of my family was waiting for us when we pulled into the driveway. They had the door open before the car had even come to a stop. I winced from the pain in my arm and they stopped hugging me.**

"**I'm sorry!" They cried in panic. Then Emmet was there and carried me into the house to lay me down on the couch.**

"**Don't move. Carlisle will be home in a minute and he'll fix your arm." He said. I rolled my eyes and began to get up.**

"**It's just a scratch." I said.**

"**Do not get up." Emmet said as Jasper and the rest came in from the car.**

"**Emmet I'm fine I just want to shower." I said trying not to get angry.**

"**Nadia just sit there and wait for Carlisle." Rosalie sighed.**

"**And do not say your fine because that is not just a scratch." Bella said sitting down beside me.**

"**Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked sarcastically. Edward sighed.**

"**Do you not even care that you were just kidnapped and almost killed?" He asked. I shrugged.**

"**Nadia!" Esme said in surprise.**

"**You saved me. And yes, I do care. I am just looking at the bright side. You guys saved me. Again. And I am back this time with only a gash in my arm. At least I'm not dead." I said.**

"**But you were close to death." Bella said putting her hand on my shoulder. I looked down and felt tears begin to form in my eyes.**

"**I know." My voice cracked. Bella wrapped her arms around me. I felt Rosalie and Alice join in. when I got a hold of myself I wiped the few tears from my eyes and looked at Rosalie then at Emmet. **

"**I'm sorry for being rude then running away." I said. Rosalie hugged me again and Emmet knelt down on the floor so he could wrap his big arms around me.**

"**Just please don't do it again." He said softly. I laughed once.**

"**I'm never leaving your side when I go out somewhere and I will never ever run away again." I spoke to whole room. Esme smiled and wrapped her arms around me and Alice got up so she could sit down with me. All the things that had happened to me in the past few days came crashing down on me and I began to sob into Esme's shoulder. She stroked my back and whispered comforting things to me as she rocked me back and forth, as she had when I was a child. I felt a third hand on my back and I turned to see Carlisle had gotten there. His expression was sympathy. I moved away from Esme to wrap my arms around Carlisle and he held me in his lap until my tears finally stopped.**

"**I'm sorry." I whimpered into his shoulder he kissed my forehead and wiped away the hair that stuck to my forehead.**

"**It's okay sweetie." He whispered. I swallowed and lay my head back down on his shoulder and inhaled a shaky breath. Seth walked up to us and knelt down so he was at my level and put one of his hands on my back and his other handed me a glass of water. I smiled shakily at him took the glass. He touched my hair and smiled softly at me. Carlisle looked at me with a raised brow before looking at Jasper, Edward and Jacob with a questioning look. They slumped a little and Edward nodded. Carlisle's eyes widened and looked at me and Seth shocked. Then he relaxed again and shrugged with a sigh. Then Alice squealed.**

"**What is going on?" Bella asked frowning.**

"**Seth and Nadia like each other." Alice said trying to calm herself. Bella and the other's that did not already know looked shocked. Seth and me blushed and looked away from each other. Then I stood up and sort of wobbled to the stairs to go upstairs.**

"**Where are you going?" Emmet asked. I turned around with my legs crossed.**

"**I have been in a car for six hours. Where do you think I'm going?" I hissed before going upstairs. I heard them all try to hide their laughter. Seth coughed to hide his. I blushed. I came back downstairs and they were all still there in the living room. Though Emmet, Jasper and Edward had Seth cornered and glaring at them. They all jumped away from him when I began coming down the stairs. Carlisle stood up from the couch and walked towards me.**

"**Let's go clean your arm out. Then you can go get cleaned." He said. I nodded and he put his arm around my shoulders and led me to his office where he kept some of his hospital thingamabobs. All I know is that they helped me when I got myself hurt. Seth followed us, I heard Emmet mutter something under his breath, Rosalie slapped him hard over the head, and he winced and rubbed the spot while looking at her with an expression that reminded me of a hurt puppy. I hated that one thing about being the only human in this family. I can hit my brother's as hard as I can and the only one that ends up hurt is I. I sat on Carlisle's desk as he used some sort of medicine to clean out my arm. I sucked in air thru my teeth and shut my eyes tightly. Seth took my hand and I squeezed it hard. He did not wince of course. After he cleaned it he bandaged it and I they took me back out. **

"**Can I shower now?" I asked. Carlisle chuckled and kissed my forehead again.**

"**Yes." He said. Alice and Rosalie took me upstairs to the bathroom where Bella already had the water running. They left and I took a long hot shower. When I got out someone had put a pair of clean bedclothes on the sink for me. I put them on, ran a brush thru my wet hair, and went back downstairs to find my family. I found my sister has and mother in the kitchen.**

"**Where is everybody else?" After I asked they came in from outside. Alice handed me a mug of tea and I accepted it and took a sip. After I finished I yawned and Alice led me upstairs so I could go to sleep. I woke up from a nightmare and Seth was sitting at the end of my bed. I lunged at Seth and wrapped my arms around him shaking with fear. He stayed with me and I fell asleep with my head on his chest.**


	17. AUTHOR NOTE! PLZ READ IF WANT MORE!

Ok I have run out of ideas for when she is this age so I'm writing another story going back to Nadia's first year with them and so on. Please read and review. Oh and thank you guys soooooooooooooo much for all the wonderful reviews and for reading this story!


	18. chapter

Ok the new Nadia chapters have been posted! Its called Nadia Cullen2! Enjoy and please review!


	19. Author Note

Ok so I have tried to write chapters but I can't think of any ideas for this story or any of my other story's. If you guys have any ideas of things you'd like to see happen in a chapter I can write them and post them if you'd like. Thank you all so much!

Twilightluver1994


End file.
